


I Bet You

by neverheard12, Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bottom Lucas, But not Expicit, Comfort, Eliott bet Lucas, Eliott doesn’t, Eliott is kind of a fuckboy, Eliott not so, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Lucas accepts it, Lucas is shy, Lucas kind of wants to hide his feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, They’ll fall in love, This is NOT a porno, Top Eliott, Translated Fic, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but it will be sexy tho, but not so much, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverheard12/pseuds/neverheard12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas doesn't want to accept what he feels, until he arrives.Eliott makes him a bet, Lucas accepts and discovers himselfTranslated Fic by neverheard12





	1. This is not Gossip Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!  
> That's how I like to imagine the characters. This is my own universe of Elu.  
> I hope you like it!

Lucas had promised Daphné that he would go to the meeting in the space he had got with the girls. He knew how important it was to her and that the number of people who appeared at her meeting would determine her success. That was clear to him when on Monday Daphné explained to him, for fifteen minutes, the importance of creating a solid social base to survive in the school. Lucas didn't want to be the reason why she felt that her meeting was a failure or not, so she made Yann, Basile and Arthur also promise to go.

But when he saw the message that Daphné had sent him confirming the date of the meeting, Lucas sighed by taking his fingers to his brow. It was considered the possibility of turning around, taking the bus that took him to his house and not getting to school. Morning? Really? Did it have to be fair on Friday?That day I played Paris Saint-Germain. God, I didn't want to be convincing his friends that going to the Daphné meeting was better... Because who was he kidding? He also did not want to go, see playing the PSG with a few beers and some potatoes was the most perfect Friday plan that could occur. But at the same time she could not disappoint her friend, nor her friends.

He passed the school gate with his head down covered by a blue hood and his fingers between his teeth, thinking what he would say to make the boys go to the meeting on Friday... "What if I pay a few beers later? What if I recorded the game in my house and we're going to see it after the meeting? What if we go to that stupid club they love and pay them the ticket? What if.... " Lucas was so stuck in his thoughts that he had crossed the whole main yard, he had even passed the front door. He frowned, he felt a stupid was he worried about a simple meeting?

He turned around and once he saw the entrance that would take him into the classroom, he walked decisively and concentrated on nothing to distract him from his passage. But, when he was just a few yards from passing the door frame, a group of five or six guys got ahead of him by making Lucas stop his march and, of course, put his eyes blank. Surely, he thought, are freshmen who believe the new Charles. Lucas almost insulted them aloud, almost, because by the time he looked up to say any grievance that could come out of his mouth, his eyes stuck in the face of the last boy to cross that frame... And nothing could have been said. With the backpack hanging on one shoulder, a black diver with the hood that covered part of his brown hair and over a brown jacket, his eyes Ojerosos looked at Lucas, just for about five seconds, before turning his back and go his way.

Lucas stood there, still, looking at the door frame where his eyes met those of that boy. He had a frown as he tried to understand what had happened what kind of Gossip Girl episode was he in? He sighed in disgust and took his cell phone out of his pocket to see the time, at that moment he felt stupid again, five minutes ago he was standing in the same place where those guys made him stop. He decided to go his way to the classroom, he was already late. What a way to start the morning.

-

 

And it didn't end there. From the second he leaned his butt on the chair next to Arthur, he, Yann and Basile did not stop talking to him about not going to the Daphné meeting. Yann showed him the message that she had sent to all, Arthur showed him the timetable of the match and Basile simply shouted to complement the complaints of the boys. Lucas didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't fight them. Thank God, the teacher made them shut up so they could start biology class. But Lucas had a hunch that, later, they were going to talk about it again.

Was Lucas some kind of warlock? Because in the second where the feet of his three friends touched the floor of the main courtyard, the cries struck again against his head.

— Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, friend, please. "Of course Basile started."

"We can't go."

— Yann is right. — Arthur helped.

Yes.

-we can go to any other meeting, please friend, think.

— The Paris Saint-Germain, Lucas. "said Yann

 

— and Olympique de Marseille. — Basile added

 

-Le classique my friend, le Classique. — he topped Arthur by making gestures with his hands that made Lucas smile.

— but...

 

-Nothing but, Lucas, I pay the beers this time if you want. He proposed Yann, to which Basile shouted loud and sharp.

-Yes friend, super plan Friday. Screw Daphné, screw her friends and screw that stupid meeting. Who does those things? We're not Americans for God's sake. Basile spoke quickly and shouted even louder, so he could not tell that his friends had been silent, and that their gazes fell on the floor, full of shame... Because Daphné and the girls had approached them, and, of course, they heard everything.

Hello. Said the blonde in a surprisingly calm tone, taking into account how dramatic it could be.

— Hello Daphné. "They said Luke, Yann and Arthur in unison, none of them able to look up."

— Daph... Daphne? — Basile asked before turning around and finding a group of three girls staring at him. -Excuse me please, I didn't mean it. I'm really a fan of PSG, you know? Podem

 

"Sh." She said as she gestured the same word with her hands. We are aware of the game, and coincidentally we came to tell them that we are going to project the game on a giant screen that Emma got... —

 

It was at that moment that the boys looked up to the girls.

— Really? "Asked Yann

 

— Mhmm, "replied Emma smiling.

-There will be food, drinks. Alcohol No, well, we're going to be inside the school. So, yes, we came to tell you our great idea, but we met you talking shit about us. What's wrong with them? — Imane explained, also demanding an apology in his tone.

— No, no, no, No...

 

— we don't...

 

— Basile said...

 

"We owe them all an apology." We are very sorry, Daphy, Em, Ima. We were stupid and it won't be repeated, I promise. — Lucas stepped forward and looked straight into Daphné 's eyes when he said that and only when she gave her a smile, he stopped looking at her.

— Oh... It is ok... It wasn't that bad either. Are we going, girls?

Emma and Imane nodded and that's how the boys were left alone again. Basile uttered a sigh of relief, but in response he only received the withering glances of his three friends.

— Q...? What?

— Basile, my friend. We love you, but you gotta stop acting like an idiot.

"But why do they say it?" Did I do something wrong?

Yann, Luke and Arthur looked at each other.

-Let's go. We'll explain on the way. — Yann posed his arm on the shoulders of Basile encouraging to walk to the bus stop.

-

 

Friday.

An hour before the game.

Lucas was wearing a hat and a scarf with the colors of the PSG. He walked the distance between the station and the school. At his side were people with the same hat or scarf, some rush to arrive on time, others with packs of beer under the arm. Lucas smiled for himself when it was agreed that inside his backpack was a bottle of Coca-Cola. "Alcohol No, well, we're going to be inside the school."

 

Once in the courtyard Lucas sought his friends among a surprising crowd, truly convening the meeting of Daphné. Probably the fact that forward the party had helped a lot. But that worked for Lucas, seeing his friend contented him too.

He moved among the people and when he recognized Arthur's blonde hair and Basile's rollers he knew where to go.

"Olympique, Arthur?" Seriously?"Lucas joked as he approached them."

-Only the best for me. answered Arthur smiling.

"That's how you talk, buddy. — Basile said he hugged Arthur with his shoulders.

Yes well, we'll see if they say the same thing when they lose. — Yann added Hot.

— Uffff friend. You're my own. Lucas said almost imitating Basile's previous action, standing in ends to reach Yann's shoulders.

Basile opened his mouth to continue with what would be, according to Lucas, the most basic discussion in the world of males, but just and thank God, Daphné appeared with a megaphone and climbed to a bank Guio all made a classroom that was clearly in disuse. It was not particularly dirty, but the walls were unpainted and in some corners there was moisture.

-Hello everyone! Welcome to the foyer, this beautiful space to spend the time we managed to open with Alexia, Imane and Emma... — Daphné pointed them out as she named the girls, who greeted them by gesturing with their hands. -Very good, the game starts in 20 minutes. Please do not fight for stupidity, because then the director will kill me. The drinks are that table and the chips on the other. Enjoy and thank you very much for coming.

Lucas smiled at him and was the first to applaud his companion. Yann, Basile and Arthur followed him in the gesture. Eventually all the people ended up doing it. Daphné was Rio and once he got off another bank in the foyer, they began to prepare the projection of the game. The screen was successfully lit and transmitted with 10 minutes to start the long-awaited Classique. You could feel the excitement of everyone there by watching the players warm up and get in line. As soon as they left the playing field, they all settled down, putting a hand in the heart to sing the Marseillaise, with the nationalism to the skin.

Lucas rose from the chair he was in, but before concentrating his attention on the screen he heard the noise of a chair fall off. A boy had collided with her, and Lucas immediately recognized his brown jacket, as well as his brown hair crushed by a cap with the colors of Olympique de Marseille. He was not alone, accompanied by the same five boys yesterday, who helped him not to fall, all with the colors of OM.

In the midst of Lucas ' intense analysis of his clothes and other things he could not admit aloud, that boy's eyes also looked for those of Lucas... Almost naturally, he would say. They looked at who knows how much until the boy in the brown jacket took his hand to the heart, he made a gesture as a encouraging to concentrate on the projection and immediately broke the eye contact.

But Lucas couldn't concentrate on the projection or stop looking at this kid. It will have been more than a minute like this, with no strength to do anything. Because he could only come to himself when Yann hit his arm with his elbow doing the same gesture that the previous man had done to him, but with a little annoyance in his way of catching his eye. Lucas whispered an apology and tried to do his best to concentrate on anything but that kid.


	2. Stupid and hormomal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is sick  
> Lucas panics  
> Lucas is afraid  
> Lucas meets Eliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of criticism, comment or suggestion are more than welcome!

Lunes.

 

 

 

Lucas rose earlier than usual. I had slept all Sunday for the hangover that the holidays on Friday and Saturday left him. His stomach grunted him and ran into the kitchen when he realized his last meal was Saturday night. He usually ate two toast with tea jam. Sometimes when I had money left, I bought croissants and had breakfast with the boys.

 

He grabbed the cell phone and looked at the watch while he was sipping his tea. Two hours still missing to get into school.

 

* Facebook notification *

 

Daphne Leconte labeled you and three more people in a picture.

 

Álbum: "foyer bitchessssss

[Image](https://www.google.com/search?q=skam+france&client=safari&hl=en-hr&prmd=niv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiSmci2g4rhAhUPYK0KHR8VCB0Q_AUoAnoECA0QAg&biw=375&bih=553#imgrc=q0UnGtFGGi1GNM)

 

Lucas gave the publication and the comments of Basile and it was set out who would have put it "I like. I was about to block the cell screen and go back to your tea with toast when it came up. He left the mug carefully on the table and started sliding his finger over the screen looking carefully at each of the 256 photos he took Daphne.

 

But he didn't find anything.

 

A few minutes later Lucas had already tired, he had been disappointed and in the middle of all that he felt a stupid, hormonal preteen.

 

He came out of foyer's album and there he was.

 

On the album "images rise with the cell phone.

 

Lucas was allowed to smile. It's not like someone was watching him put his biggest idiot face in front of that picture

 

 

Daphné Leconte "About last Night"

[Image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dz_Wj5GU8AAyVz6.jpg)

 

He couldn't help it, and he kept the photo. He was biting his lower lip while his cellphone showed him the legend "successful downloading". He quickly blocked the screen of his phone and tried to finish his tea with the same speed.

She washed the dishes, brusheded her teeth, dressed and only when she finished her hair she dared to look at her cell phone and know the time. Just in time to go out and wait for the bus. He tried not to think how much time passed Stalkeando to Daphné. And so he did, he raised the volume of the music in his headphones and listened to the same three songs of the Clash in repetition until he arrived at school.

 

"No tags available in this photo"

 

-

 

Lucas tried to concentrate on his classes, but he could only think of the photo of his cell phone. He had poor quality, but Lucas strove to look for details on the boy's face. He found no new tags or comments any of the five times he came in to see the photo in the profile of Daphné.

There came a point, between the history class and the mathematics, in which he felt ashamed of himself. He blocked the cell phone and put it in his backpack, as having to hide from his sight the things that caused him temptation.

 

He couldn't find his friends until the end of lunch. He didn't worry too much, not that he wanted to be found fantasizing about a blurry photo he stole from Facebook.

Lucas was almost certain that he was becoming a psychopath, having to hide his cell phone, making sure that no one saw him because he knew what they would ask and that he would have to answer why he looked at the same photo of a boy he didn't know three hours ago.

He couldn't invent a sick relative to justify himself.

That would be even more psycho.

 

What had he become?

When did you fantasize all day about this guy?

I didn't even know his name.

God, no.

Lucas didn't want to go crazy.

 

In the midst of his internal panic attack, the boys who greeted him chocándole the five. Lucas thanked him so much to start thinking about what he was going to have for lunch while Basile was reading the menu they sent by mail. Luckily the boys didn't look at him differently. They didn't think Lucas was a psychopath.

Still.

 

— I hate this food. "Basile said when he tried his noodles with gravy."

"What?" Yes, she's super rich. — Arthur said with his mouth full of cooked vegetables.

-I'm eating the same as you and I'm enjoying it. Do you have a fly or something? — Yann said as he took some noodles out of his plate to take to his mouth.

-Is that... They're not like my mom's.

 

— Ahhhh friend. What are you saying?

I did have to compare all of this with what my mom does, not like never again.

"It's true." "said Arthur, always with his mouth full."

"How much does this leave?" Two euros?

— I'm sorry if you can't eat your gourmet sushi. This is what you play at our school for that price.

-Your hugs are not like my mom's, but I enjoy them the same. "said Lucas.

-Totally agree.

— Guys, can we talk about Friday's game? And how did they rob us shamelessly? — Basile said very seriously.

-Stolen? Stolen?

-You'Re Crazy Basile. — Yann said shaking his head

 

All I'm saying is that it was clear that the referee was bought.

"WHAT?" Don't make me angry, Basile. "Arthur Said that he had already left his cutlery on the table paying all the attention."

"Why don't you accept that Olympique de Marseille is bad?" — Lucas commented laughing to relieve the tension. Apparently it worked because the three guys laughed at his comment and went on to discuss another topic.

 

They Spent a few minutes and one by one the boys went to their respective classes, leaving only Lucas, who still had to wait about twenty minutes to his. With a frown he looked at his plastic plate with food scraps, debating where to go in these missing minutes. Foyer? Courtyard?

Almost without noticing his hands searched his cell, Lucas felt natural and just a moment later he found himself contemplating that photo again. He Was doing the same thing a couple of hours ago, with his eyes narrowed looking for more details in the photo

 

Can I have dimples?

 

After a while the spell of love began to leave Luke's body, and he began to feel shame and guilt seize him. He Closed his eyes and did not open them until he blocked his cell phone and put it in his backpack.

He Really felt stupid.

He sighed and when he looked, he met the boy entering the cafeteria. Lucas almost jumped in his chair. He was Always the last in a row of boys who were dressed quite similar, he broke the aesthetics of the group with that Brown jacket.

And He couldn't stop looking at him, even when the other nailed his eyes to Lucas ' face.

They Were approaching him.

They Were walking to their table!

 

Shit.

What?

Luke suddenly felt warm, and even believed that he had begun to transpire. He Began to hear voices very close to him, not incomprehensible things, but they were true words. He Blinked to be able to come to himself and watch as he was surrounded by five boys with a confused gaze.

And behind them, saw a smile with brown tints.

 

 

"Mhm"? "That Was all he could get out of his mouth."

— That If We could sit at this table. All the others are busy.

-You know how it is this time, right? Hal Said another boy Lucas could not see because he was getting up from the table, trying to grab with one hand his backpack, the tray with his plate and his wallet.

 

He Didn't know very well how He managed to do it.

 

— Ehhh clear. He could Barely Whisper as he arranged the chair with one foot and surrounded the table trying to find the nearest exit. And He went there, looking at the floor, ignoring all the looks of the group's confusion.

 

 

Lucas felt a psychopath again.

 

-

 

Thursday.

 

In Paris It had rained so much that Lucas had to miss the school on Tuesday... And also skip some classes on Wednesday. It's Not that he felt particularly bad about it. He Didn't feel like seeing his friends, he was afraid he might raise suspicion because he knew he was acting weird.

But Lucas was afraid of a lot of things.

No one Ever made him feel like that, I mean, he knew that with the girls it never worked and with the boys... Well, let's just say swimming lessons liked it better than the others.

But never like that.

It Never happened to enter the school with all the senses alert, looking everywhere, a little unconscious and a little not, this guy in the brown jacket and hairs messy. He never happened to look in the mirror so many times before leaving, thinking if those clothes would call his attention. He never felt so much need to know someone's name.

And that someone was a boy.

Why did it feel so bad? It should not, that is, rights LGBTIQ + and all that.

But for God's sake.

It's that Lucas wanted so much to be heterosexual.

 

But I couldn't help that tickle in the belly when I saw the brown boy.

 

He was afraid of what he felt and was afraid of everything else.

He never heard the boys make homophobic comments, but they also did not have occasions when they could make them. There wasn't a gay guy in his school, and Lucas didn't want to be the first. He was afraid of what they might think of him, to exclude it or to include it too much, not to talk to him or only to ask him if he had a boyfriend, whether sex with women was better or worse, how he found out and a thousand uncomfortable questions to which he had no answers.

If I were straight, I wouldn't have to think about these things.

I wouldn't have to think about anything.

It would only exist.

Lucas sighed when he reached that conclusion as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and tried to cover his face with his scarf a little more, although it reached the tip of the nose. There were still six blocks to get to his house, the failure to take the bus was a mistake, his feet were wet and he still froze at eight in the evening in Paris in March. Once he got home he increased the heating and stripped of all his wet clothes and when he was about to put on his pajama pants, he sneezed. Lucas would be foolish to say he didn't see it coming. He prepared an herbal tea that his mother had left for those occasions and with a ham sandwich he went to bed.

 

-

 

Friday.

 

Lucas was dumb, he knew, but he didn't want to wake up that sick. I could not miss so much again with the body a little sore and with a red nose full of snot rose, prepared a tea and took a pill found in his emergency box. This time he did not care about what he got, he only knew it was the most comfortable he had and went out to wait for the bus that took him to school.

He did not look at the photo once during the day, nor did he annotate his notebook or help Imane finish the work in class. He just concentrated on trying not to die. At lunch he ordered a hot soup and ate it quietly surrounded by the endless cries of his friends.

Did you just have to get sick on the longest day of your week?

He had also promised Daphné to lend him the literature books after school and stayed two more hours in the library with her.

It was ten o'clock in the evening and Lucas barely walked to the bus stop. It took him ten minutes more than usual, his head ached and his back killed him. He had spent three packs of handkerchiefs and as he had no more left, he decided to clean himself with the tip of his scarf. Once he arrived, he allowed himself to close his eyes trying not to faint in the middle of the street. He wanted to be in his house tapadito with many blankets after having taken a chicken soup from what his mother did. Lucas liked to get sick when he was with his mom, because she gave him the most attention in the world and Lucas felt loved.

He kept his eyes closed, smiling, almost forgetting the general malaise in his body when a horn sounded very close to him that took him out of his trance. He opened his eyes startlingly and tried to understand everything that was going on around him as fast as he could. In front of him was a car Bugatti Veyron, black, shiny even at night. Lucas did not understand anything why had he parked in front of the bus stop? What if it happened now? Why did you honk? What if Lucas couldn't get to his house or his blankets? All this made him angry, but before he could say anything, the escort's glasses got off and Lucas could see the driver.

The brown jacket. Hairs everywhere. The beautiful and huge smile. It was him, in a car, at night, showing up when he needed it most.

Lucas didn't hesitate for a second and got into the car, didn't even hear what he told him before he went up, he just got carried away.

As soon as his back touched the back of the seat, a feeling of comfort swept through his body, he closed his eyes and sighed. He did not notice when the boy approached him to put his seat belt and he hardly felt when his fingers touched his shoulder and left leg.

— I Don't feel well. — Whispered Lucas

 

-Oh, I know. I saw You struggling to live in school today. — The boy sounded too cheerful.

But equally Lucas laughed with the commentary.

"Let Me do something for you and take you home." It is ok? Where do you live?

Lucas nodded and gave him the exact address, immediately the boy went up to the heating and started driving.

Lucas knew I shouldn't trust strangers like that. But he slept. Yes. He Slept the whole trip, about fifteen minutes of pure peace in which Lucas was sure he had been smiling at all times.

He was awakened by a small jerking on his shoulder and a voice speaking to Him.

-Hey, Wake up. We'Re here.

Oh. Well.

-Do you Need help getting to your home? He Said that Lucas would have to walk at least 30 meters to get to the door.

Lucas realized that he did need help, but also that if he accessed probably this guy grabs him from the waist and make Lucas lie on his body and... No. I couldn't even think about It without getting terribly uncomfortable.

Shook his head and took his backpack as fast as he could. He Opened the door of the car and before going out he turned his gaze on the other, which could barely hold it and ended up leading to the floor.

-Uh, thank you very much, really. You Didn't have to do this and still

 

-Don't worry, it was a pleasure.

Lucas nodded and set out to get out of the car, but when he was about to close the door, the other guy grabbed him from the wrist and stuck his eyes on his.

I'm Sorry, but I always see you at school and I don't know your name.

Oh. Uh. My name is Lucas.

And There they stayed, it is not well known as, looking. The Boy with the hand squeezed on Lucas's wrist, so tight that Lucas ached, but it hurt so well that he did not want to let go.

"I'm Eliott."

He Said and finally He let go of Lucas's hand. He Closed the door, tore the car, and, from one moment to another, was gone.

Lucas tried not to think too much. He Came into his house and went to sleep.

 

 

 

Eliott.


End file.
